Pebble(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Pebble looks like a typical SandWing, with pale yellow scales and darker gold overscales. She is smaller than most SandWings, being at least a necklength shorter than most other members of her tribe. She has a pale, pale yellow, almost white underbelly, and gray horns and claws. Her crest is a dull grayish yellow color, and ripped up, with some sections of it being completely torn off. Pebble's wings are torn off at the "elbow" of her wings, thus taking away her ability to fly. Pebble, strangely enough, has bright orange eyes, similar to a SkyWing's, though she does not have any SkyWing blood in her at all. Pebble has many scars from her time in the SkyWing arena. Personality: Pebble is one of the smaller members of the Talons of Peace, and though she dislikes fighting, she will do so if necessary. Due to haveing no wings, many dragons underestimate her at first sight, thinking that she can't hurt them, because she can't fly. She is extremely loyal to dragons that she trusts, and does not take kindly to dragons betraying her. Pebble can be very sneaky at times, using her skills that she learned growing up, and that she learned while working for Burn to eavesdrop on other dragons. Thanks to her small size, Pebble can remain undetected for long periods of time, and oftentimes, dragons will walk right past her without even noticing that she's there. Backstory: Pre-story: Pebble's egg was stolen by her adoptive mother, Cairo, after Cairo decided not to smash it. When the War of SandWing Succession started, Pebble enlisted on Burn's side of the war as a spy. In time, Pebble became the older SandWing princess's most trusted spy, and Burn even gave her missions to assassinate certain dragons at times. After about ten years of serving Burn faithfully, Pebble began to have doubts about whether Burn was the best choice to be the SandWing queen. After two weeks of thinking about it, Pebble decided to start passing information about Burn's war plans to Burn's youngest sister, Blaze. A Pebble In the Desert: After Pebble had been passing information about Burn's plans to Blaze for about two years, she was caught. As punishment for betraying her, Burn ripped Pebble's crest up and ripped her wings off at the elbow. Pebble was put in the SkyWing arena, where she met an IceWing NightWing hybrid named Vargr, who would later become her friend. Pebble was forced to fight a SkyWing named Juniper, who she killed easily, and an insane SandWing, who she realized was her mate, Dust, as he was dying. Scarlet got mad because Pebble had survived, and decided to kill Pebble herself. Vargr fell from his spire into the arena and began to attack the SkyWing queen. Pebble and Vargr escaped the arena, but Pebble was knocked out in the process. The two of them went to the Rainforest, where a RainWing named Tanager treated Pebble's wounds. They later decided to go and find the Talons of Peace, and stopped by the Scorpion Den on the way to the Talons' base so Pebble could catch up with her parents. Her father, Monitor, accidently let slip that Pebble was adopted, and she got mad and ran off to find her biological parents. Vargr found Pebble outside the Scorpion Den, and she told him that her biological parents were horrible. They flew back to the Sky Kingdom after that, where they met Crimson the SkyWing, and her sons, Firestorm, and Ember(Peril's brother). Ember had been found in the river a few years before, and one of Crimson's friends had fished him out before he'd drowned. The next morning, Pebble and Vargr met Crimson's friends who were members of the Talons of Peace: Earthquake the MudWing, Grouper the SeaWing, Timberline the IceWing, Complexity the NightWing, and Tanager the RainWing, who they recognized. Pebble later went with the other Talons to Archive Island, an island in SeaWing territory, where the battle plans of the SeaWing army were kept. The island sank during a battle with SeaWing soldiers, and all the Talons, excluding Vargr, escaped the island as it was sinking. Relationships: Cairo and Monitor: Pebble loved her adoptive parents, and grew up believing that they were her biological parents, even though they didn't look like her. Pebble was hurt when Monitor revealed that he wasn't her real father at all, and disliked her adoptive parents intensely afterwards. Dust: Due to being on opposite sides of the war(Pebble on Burn's; Dust on Blister's), Pebble and Dust were not able to see each other for years. When Queen Scarlet forced Pebble to fight Dust, at first, Pebble didn't know that she was fighting her mate, and saw him as a mindless killing machine. However, after Pebble fatally stabbed him with her tail barb, she and Dust recognized each other, and Dust apologized profusely, using his nickname for Pebble as he saw her again for the first and possibly last time in years. Vargr: When Pebble met Vargr, she wasn't expecting him to be a hybrid, as he looked completely like an IceWing. As they spent more time together, Pebble considered him a good friend. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)